


Toast

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is drunk, BOTH, Crack Fic, Fluff, Its 3 am, M/M, Thomas is amused, Toast, its both, the fic or real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Not all toasts go the way you plan.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute.
> 
> The prompt was person a gives an unexpected toast about person b but my dumbass thought it meant goats as in the bread so
> 
> This is a fic about bread.

“I propose a toast!” Alexander cheers.

Thomas looks at him, bemused.

“Sweetheart, it’s 3 am.”

“Yes.”

“You are making a toast.”

“For you!”

“Darling, do you know what a toast is?”

“Yes, when you raise an alcoholic beverage in a fancy cup to the sky to celebrate for someone.”

“Then why the fucking hell are you holding a piece of bread?”

Alexander looks at his hand.

He seemed to be just noticing the charred piece of toast in his hand.

“Wrong toast,” he mumbles.

Thomas snorts. “You think?”

Alexander pouts. “I try to do something nice and this is how it turns out.”

Thomas laughs and opens his arms.

Alexander sulks into them, still holding the piece of toast.

“Babe, you’re drunk at 3 in the morning, what do you expect?” Thomas comforts.

Alexander angrily takes a bite of burnt toast.

Thomas tilts his chin up to kiss him.

Eventually, Alexander stops pouting and kisses back.

“Now, how about we go to bed?”

“Ok….”

“What?”

“That toast was actually pretty good for being a burnt piece of shit.”

“Dear god, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
